FORTY Principal Investigators reported that during the 2012 fiscal year 70 federal research projects were supported by the facility. Of this total 46 projects (67%) and 26 PI's(67%) were from NIDDK, 24 projects and 14 PI's were from other parts of NIH (NIAID 12/7, NIDA 7/2 , NCI 2/2, NINDS 1/1, NIDCR 1/1, NIAAA 1/1). Although useful metrics for some things, the PI-count and project-count are oversimplifications. It is important to note that the amount of support provided to each project varies widely. For instance, support of small molecule chemists at NIDDK and a number of projects involving biopolymer analysis at NIDDK (Dean, Kopp, Liang) were very involved while most of the support provided to non-NIDDK labs involved one or two low staff time experiments. Support of Kenner Rice (NIDA) is a special case as he only recently moved to NIDA from NIDDK and has had a long-standing working relationship with the facility in all its historical forms. Please see the individual research reports indexed here to learn more about the important research the facility supports and publication details. NOTE: PI's with asterisks were unavailable during the short time available for self-reports and are included here because files have been archived from these PIs in FY2012 and they have not responded in the negative to the information request and they have history reporting their use - only some of those that did not report explicitly are included. A fully self-reported (and more complete) listing should be available from D. Eric Anderson sometime after September 30th. Index numbers are often misreported due to the habit of cutting and pasting from the previous fiscal year's report information. Daniel Appella DK031123-08 Small Molecule Activators of p53 DK031124-08 Selective Recognition of Folded RNA by Small Oligomers DK031143-08Chemically Modified Peptide Nucleic Acids Clifton Barry (NIAID) AI000783-15 Exploring the metabolism on non-replicating and drug resistant TB AI000693-19 Development of Chemotherapeutics for Tuberculosis Ad Bax DK075023-04 Structural study of the HIV1 gp41 coat protein DK069017-05 Study of hemagglutinin membrane fusion domain DK029047-06 Structure and membrane binding of alpha-synuclein Edward Berger (NIAID) AI000538-24 HIV-Receptor Interactions and Related Anti-HIV Strategies Harris Bernstein DK052037-06 Biogenesis of bacterial autotransporter proteins Carole Bewley DK031135-05 Discovery of Natural Products and Natural Product-Like Inhibitors DK032103-12 Inhibitors and Probes of HIV-1 Cell Fusion Susan Buchanan* DK011011-05 Structural Characterization of Outer Membrane Proteins from Yersinia pestis DK036139-06 Structural Characterization of Bacterial Secretion Channels DK036143-04 Structural Characterization of Iron uptake from Human Transferrin Rafael Camerini-Otero DK052034-07 The role of Spo11 in mammalian meiosis DK052033-07 The different pathways involved in meiotic recombination in mammals Marius Clore DK029038-05 Design of gp41 Directed anti-HIV antibodies DK029023-21 Structure and Dynamics of Macromolecules in Solution by NMR Jurrien Dean* DK015603-06 Molecular Biology of the Oocyte Frederick Dyda* DK036154-05 Structure and function of novel prokaryotic DNA transposase Howard Fine (NCI) BC011101-05 Identifying New Glioma-Associated Tumor Suppressors and Oncogenes Marvin Gershengorn DK011005 To define the structure-function relationships of receptors for thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) (TRH-Rs) and for thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH-R) with a long-term goal of developing probes/drugs targeted at this class of receptors and to delineate the mechanism(s) of signaling by these receptors DK047044 To discover low molecular weight ligands (agonists and antagonists) for receptors for thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH-R) and for thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) with a long-term goal of developing probes/drugs targeted at this class of receptors Reinhard K Grisshammer* (NINDS) NS003103-04 Function of Integral membrane proteins Udayan Guha (NCI) (technical assistance) BC011410-02 Protein Phosphorylation Downstream of Mutant EGFR Kinases Deborah M Hinton DK057802-25 Bacteriophage T4 Gene Expression Peggy Hsieh DK052029-06 Cellular Responses to DNA Damage James Hurley DK036123-06 Cargo Sorting and Intralumenal Vesicle Budding by the ESCRT Complexes DK036125-06 Structural Studies of Alix and ESCRT Complexes in HIV-1 Budding DK036126-06 Structural and Functional Studies of Ubiquitin Binding Domains DK036127-06 Mechanisms of Diacylglycerol Signaling Through C1 Domain Proteins DK036128-06 Structural Mechanisms in Retrograde Protein Traffic to the Golgi Ken Jacobson DK031117-24 Development Of Drugs Acting At Adenosine Receptors DK031127-05 Development of Drugs Acting at Ion Channels DK031115-28 Functionalized Congeners Of Bioactive Compounds DK031116-24 Development Of P2Y Receptor Ligands Alan R. Kimmel DK075040-03 Signaling Pathways in Control of Growth and Development Jeffrey Kopp DK043308-17 Focal segmental glomerulosclerosis: genetics and mechanisms Pavol Kovac DK059701-39 Reactions And Immunochemistry Of Carbohydrates Stephen Leppla (NIAID) AI000929-10 Vaccines and Therapeutics for Anthrax AI001030-05 Molecular Genetics and Pathogenesis of Anthrax AI001031-05 Structure and Function of Virulence Factors of Bacillus anthracis AI001032-05 Pathophysiological Actions of Anthrax Virulence Determinants Michael Lenardo (NIAID) AI000565-16 Regulation of Signalling Pathways Involving Nuclear Factor Kapp AI000769-16 Molecular Mechanisms of The Autoimmune Lymphoproliferative Syndrome T. Jake Liang DK054504-16 Cell Cultrure and Animal Models of HCV Infection and HCV Host Interaction Carol Long (NIAID) AI001020-06 Host Immune Responses to Antigens of Malaria Parasites Hans Luecke DK059702-06 Synthesis and Characterization of Selective Histone Acetyltransferase Modulators DK059703-06 Chemical Genetic Elucidation of Histone Acetyltransferase Signaling Networks Aleksandra Nita-Lazar (NIAID)-(help with data processing only) AI001084-04 Protein Modifications Involved in Cell Signaling Amy Newman(NIDA) DA000389-17 Novel Probes for Monoamine Transporters Kevin O'Connell DK024151-10 Centrosome Maturation and Duplication in the C. elegans Embryo Sushil Rane DK055106-06 Transforming Growth Factor Beta Superfamily Signaling in Diabetes and Obesity Kenner Rice(NIDA, once NIDDK) DA000527-05 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Central and Peripheral Opioid Receptors DA000528-05 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on CRH Receptors DA000529-05 Medicinal Chemistry of Hallucinogenic Drugs DA000530-05 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Toll-like Receptors DA000531-05 Medicinal Chemistry in the Study of Alcohol Abuse DA000532-05 Medicinal Chemistry of Drugs Acting on Biogenic Amine Receptors William F. Simonds DK043304-18 Mechanism of G Protein Beta5/ R7-RGS Protein/R7BP Complex Signal Transduction Herbert Tabor DK024961-06 Phylogeny and functional significance of glutathionylspermidine in E. coli Robert Tycko DK029061-06 Structural Studies of Alzheimer's beta-Amyloid Fibrils DK075032-04 Structural Studies of HIV-1 Proteins by Solid State NMR Reed Wickner DK024950-06 Biological Roles and Structures of Yeast Prions Tsan S. Xiao (NIAID) AI000960-06 Structural Studies of Pattern Recognition Receptors